The Extinction Event
This an AU made by this distorted boi, do not steal. It is a large work in progress. Rules *Anyone can make an EE(Extinction Event) characters, they are free to make. WIP =Pyrrhia= History NightWing scientists had set up a lab in the Sky Kingdom, with permission from Queen Rose. They used DNA from animals and dragons to create monsters. The monsters broke out, and went on a killing spree. They eventually bred and made more and more of the monsters, and started to attack civilizations. Civilizations got cut off from the rest of the world, making them isolated and vulnerable. WIP Tribes SandWings Like all of the tribes, they have few numbers. In total they have about two hundred SandWings. SkyWings The most populated tribe, yet they still have few members. They are the most common kind of dragon seen. In total they have about six hundred SkyWings. SeaWings MudWings The MudWings are almost extinct, with very few members. They have lower than fifty MudWings in total. IceWings The second most populated tribe with at least 500 hundred members. They have the most well-defended territory of all the tribes. RainWings NightWings Monsters There were many different kinds of monsters made by The lab, but these are the main ones that roam Pyrrhia. Vision Predator Vision Predators, often called Predators, are monsters that resemble large skinny apes. They have gray, black, or very light brown skin that has small hairs all over it. Predators are among the deadliest of the beasts, having heat-vision and echolocation, they are dangerous creatures. They have terrifyingly long claws that are pitch black. They often hunt in packs, nicknamed murders. WIP Camouflage Beast These are harmless monsters, no bigger than a dragons arm. As you can tell by their name, they can camouflage, though their usual skin color is a light pink. They have a human like appearance, and have a dark pink ruff that can change color like their body. They often steal the most useless things, whether it be a toothbrush they never use or an alarm clock that is busted, they'll add it to their useless hoard of junk. Creeper Creepers are stealthy, scaly, bipedal lizard-like creatures. WIP Frost Crawler Frost crawlers are bug-like creatures that have fur, and look like a Praying-Mantis. They have large, wasp-like wings that make a buzzing sound when they flap. Frost crawlers have long legs. They can have green, teal, or light-blue fur, and always red eyes like a fly. WIP Mer Monsters Mer monsters, often called Mer for short, are aquatic beasts that resemble seals. They have large tusks that extends from their top jaw, and if they break, they regrow. They are often seen in herds, and are led by an alpha Mer. This one is the biggest of the herd, and often the most violent. WIP Society Pyrrhian society has changed a lot ever since the outbreak of creatures. Possibility Possibility now has a stone wall surrounding it, protecting it from any monsters that can't climb good or fly. Scorpion Den The scorpion Den is the most secure place in Pyrrhia, with many, many refugees. WIP =Pantala= History Tribes SilkWings SilkWings are almost extinct, with numbers lower than 50. They are being protected(Or enslaved \\hint hint\\) by the HiveWings. HiveWings HiveWings have the gratest population out of Pantala, with numbers of 800 in total. LeafWings The LeafWings had a stable population until a whole colony of Savannah killers attacked their outpost and killed off the rest of the population. So the LeafWings are extinct, though for good this time. Monsters Savannah Killers Savannah Killers are large, hound like creatures with light colored fur that blends in with the savannah. They have large, jagged, uneven teeth that can crush bone with ease. They have large ears with incredible hearing, able to hear a footstep a mile away. Savannah Killers have poisonous black claws that can tear flesh and poison the area that was impacted. They rarely have a poisonous tail barb. Society Category:Miscellaneous Category:Work In Progress Category:Alternate Universes Category:Content (FenrisWolf1655)